Devoção
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Os cavaleiros renasceram. Mas como renasceram? O que houve com quem já era e não era comprometido? Histórias dos primeiros dias após o renascimento. YAOI


**DEVOÇÃO**

**(A força do amor)**

Capítulo Primeiro

Camus e Milo

Que tanto conversam? – Pensou Milo enquanto esperava em vão que Camus chegasse de uma reunião com Saga de Gêmeos. Andou de um lado ao outro de sua sala decorada em tons de vinho e madeira escura. Sensual sem dúvida. Clássico? Talvez. O piso de pedras um tanto irregular dava um toque interessante ao ambiente.

O escorpiano entendia perfeitamente que, depois de tudo que houvera nos domínios de Hades, talvez Camus e Saga tivessem mais em comum do que deveriam, mas daquele jeito também já era demais. Shura também não estava gostando muito e já ouvira os altos brados de fúria do espanhol. Sim, Saga e Shura estavam namorando contra todas as possibilidades.

No início Milo estranhara o jeito mais fechado e calado de Saga após retornar do inferno, mas com o tempo, descobrira que era porque o geminiano havia se apaixonado perdidamente pelo espanhol de gênio difícil e um tanto taciturno. Não entendia como Saga pudera se encantar e apaixonar por uma pessoa tão pouco sociável e tão fechada quanto o protetor da décima casa. Revirou os olhos. Ele próprio não era apaixonado por um homem tão controlado que o deixava doente?

- "Camus, onde diabos você está?" - Falou em alto e bom som e bateu na parede, irritado. Haviam combinado que teriam uma noite tranqüila no oitavo templo. Um bom vinho, francês obviamente, um jantar leve e depois poderiam ficar juntos. Olhou o relógio de parede que anunciava em toques profundos que já era bem mais que onze horas da noite. Bufou enraivecido. Resolveu ir visitar Shura de Capricórnio para verificar se seu ciúme era também o mesmo que sentia o espanhol. Abriu mais um botão da camisa negra de seda que usava em contraste com a calça de couro vermelho vivo e soltou os cabelos loiros cacheados que logo escorreram pelo tecido frio e alcançaram o meio de suas costas.

Reviver não fora uma experiência fácil. Camus demorara um tanto demais a acordar e Escorpião ficara perambulando pela casa do aquariano, cuidando do corpo vivo, mas sem alma. Penteara os cabelos ruivos e beijara os lábios sem vida tantas vezes quanto sua sanidade permitira, numa devoção torturante. Dera banhos de esponja e cuidara de tudo. Tentaram a todo custo tirá-lo de lá durante as quatro semanas em que Camus permanecera em estado de animação suspensa.

Milo não aceitara ajuda, conselho ou pena. Tinha um dever a cumprir naquele momento. Seu dever era cuidar de seu amor. Fez de cada segundo de sua espera um exercício de disciplina militar. Atena o dispensara das tarefas de cavaleiro por um tempo. Não que Milo tivesse pedido, mas Shaka de Virgem, com seu ar de quem sabia mais do que revelava, havia explicado à Saori que era uma necessidade terem todos os cavaleiros de volta e, se havia alguém capaz de trazer Camus de volta, obviamente era Milo de Escorpião e seu amor devotado, intenso, caloroso, dolorido e quase paranóico.

Dias inteiros de cuidados. As sondas que alimentavam Camus eram constantemente verificadas por Milo, que fizera simplesmente uma tabela enorme de cuidados e procedimentos. Aceitara com dificuldade a presença de Hyoga de Cisne que vinha todos os dias para que o escorpiano dormisse. Centenas de palavras de recomendações para que se algo acontecesse o aquariano de bronze o chamasse imediatamente. O grego não confiava em ninguém para cuidar de seu amor, mas aceitara a ajuda do loiro russo.

O amor que Hyoga devotava a Camus não podia ser questionado. Mesmo assim, Milo não se afastava, dormia no quarto ao lado, as portas abertas, morto de tensão e cansaço pela vigília incessante.

Escorpião aprendera cada minúcia de cuidar do corpo alvo, e ainda forte, estirado na cama de dossel com lençóis brancos como a neve da Sibéria. O aquariano não estava consciente para manter o cosmo gelado resfriando o ambiente e o escorpiano não hesitara, mandara vir quatro enormes aparelhos de ar condicionado sob os protestos de Saori, que achava aquilo um exagero. Mantinha a temperatura próxima a cinco graus centígrados. Gelado. Frio de fazer suas mãos ficarem roxas e sua pele avermelhar, mas não ligava.

O tempo inteiro conversando com Camus, pedindo a opinião dele sobre os móveis e roupas. Trouxera tudo que o outro pudesse precisar. Comprara algumas outras coisas. Arrumara os armários do francês com códigos de cores e tecidos. Uma organização sufocante, espartana. Era um soldado com alma de amante apaixonado. Sua missão era Camus e a desempenharia como se fosse o dever sagrado de proteger Atena.

Também ficava longos momentos em silêncio mirando a face inexpugnável do francês. Pousava sua mão várias vezes no peito de seu amado para ter certeza de que o coração batia. Chorava sozinho segurando as mãos dele e relembrando o amor dos dois. Contava infindáveis histórias do amor deles, lia os clássicos franceses que seu namorado gostava.

- "Amor, quando você voltar te prometo que ouço ópera contigo. Volta para mim Camus, por favor."

Não raro Hyoga o encontrava adormecido no chão aos pés da cama. Tudo melhorara quando um monitor cardíaco fora colocado para dar a Milo sempre a noção exata de que o coração de Camus batia forte. Ele brincava por vezes dizendo que o som do bip-bip-bip-bip era a melhor música do mundo.

- "Hyoga, acho que agora passei a gostar de sons estranhos." – Riu ao comentar sobre os sons irritantes da máquina que monitorava pulsação, respiração e dava relatórios diários do estado do aquariano.

- "Devia descansar mais, Mestre Milo." – O rapaz de olhos tão azuis quanto os de Camus e cabelos loiros bonitos insistia sempre, mas a resposta era sempre que o outro iria descansar sim, quando Camus acordasse.

- "Terei muito tempo depois. Apenas cuide do meu amor enquanto tento descansar esse corpo perfeito aqui ok?"

- "Sabe que cuido. Descanse ou não poderá desfrutar da companhia dele depois não acha?"

- "É tão difícil. Ele é tão importante para mim." – O grego aproximou-se da cama uma vez mais e deslizou os dedos pelos traços finos e bonitos, pela tez pálida, enroscou um dedo nos cabelos lisos e vermelhos, não resistiu e desceu o rosto, beijando os lábios que não se moviam, com ardor, os olhos fechados, os cabelos loiros tocando o peito nu. Suspirou fundo e se virou sem nada mais dizer.

- "Você também é tudo para mim, apenas não gosto de ficar falando."

- "O QUE?" – Milo virou-se olhando o corpo que permanecia no mesmo lugar, tudo permanecia igual.

- "Que foi, Mestre Milo?" – Hyoga olhava-o sem entender.

- "Ele falou comigo." – Franziu a testa e chegou mais perto, preocupado. Estava tendo alucinações? Tocou com os dedos as mãos do amante e expandiu seu cosmo dourado chamando por Camus.

- "Não ouvi nada, mas... Que está fazendo?" – O cisne espantou-se ao ver a face contrita de Milo, ele não o estava ouvindo mais. O olhar muito azul do escorpião concentrado no rosto impassível do mestre de Hyoga, a energia crescendo cada vez mais, os cabelos loiros cacheados voejavam com a energia potente e quente, morna, inebriante, tudo focado em Camus, a vida de Milo inteira nas mãos de Camus. Sem medo ele energizava o outro, numa certeza rígida.

- "MILO! Vai alertar o Santuário inteiro!" – Shaka estava lá. Sentira as emanações tremendas e viera verificar.

- "Ele não escuta, Senhor Shaka, parece que ouviu Camus falar com ele, mas eu nada ouvi. Tem alguns minutos que está assim, parece em transe."

- "Humm..." – Um breve som, um gemido, um leve brilho de cosmo dourado e azulado ao mesmo tempo. O monitor cardíaco disparou uns momentos, alertando Shaka de que algo acontecia ao Senhor do Gelo.

- "C-Camus?" – Saga de Gêmeos entrava porta adentro sem ter sido chamado. Tal como Shaka, sentira o cosmo alterado de Milo e viera ter notícias. Gostava de Camus e também estava preocupado com o amigo. Evitava ficar perguntando porque qualquer ser vivente no Santuário tinha noção da possessividade e fúria do aracnídeo que se dedicava noite e dia a cuidar de seu amor desfalecido. Não que Milo fosse um idiota sem cérebro e que atacasse tudo e todos como uma fera. No entanto, era melhor não mexer com um homem tão apaixonado.

Mais alguns momentos e tudo cessou. O cosmo de Milo acalmou-se e ele sorria segurando as mãos de seu amado. Com cuidado, retirou a sonda que alimentava o outro e levantou um pouco o corpo dele, apoiando-o nos travesseiros. O aquariano vestia apenas um calção negro que Milo comprara para ele.

- "Camus."

- "Milo." – Uma voz controlada e bela, ainda um tanto estranha após tanto tempo sem uso das cordas vocais, mas ainda era Camus. Dois olhos profundos e aquosos, duas íris brilhantes, face impassível. – "Está frio aqui. Ar condicionado?" – Um sorriso? Não, um leve arquear de lábios.

- "Mestre!" – Hyoga sorriu abertamente e sentiu o olhar de Camus pousar nele com afeto. Ficou feliz, muito feliz e recebeu um olhar tranqüilo de Milo. Pediu licença e foi avisar os cavaleiros de bronze que seu mestre havia despertado. Voltaria depois, achava que precisava deixar seu Mestre com o namorado um tempo. Esperava que os outros não se demorassem. Saiu sorridente e aliviado.

- "Cinco graus, precisamente." – Escorpião sentou-se ao lado de aquário e tirou-lhe alguns fios do cabelo bonito e escovado do rosto dele. – "Como se sente?"

- "Dê atenção aos nossos convidados." – Camus ainda tentava entender um tanto o que estava havendo. Sentira-se buscado, chamado e viera seguindo a luz de Milo. Seu corpo ainda estava lhe pregando peças e não sentia lá muito bem suas pernas, mas deveria passar logo.

Com um sorriso enorme no rosto, Milo virou-se para os demais. Ele estava de volta. Seu amor estava de volta.

- "Que bom que voltou para nós. Estávamos preocupados. Não devia nos pregar peças assim, sorvetinho." – A voz de Saga era firme e grossa. Seu olhar sorria acompanhando os lábios perfeitos num arquear bonito. Estava feliz também.

- "Ei, que história é essa de sorvetinho?"

- "Calma bichinho encrenqueiro, é apenas um apelido carinhoso." – Saga riu para o ciumento namorado do aquariano.

- "Quanto tempo estive dormindo?" – Camus olhou em torno e todos pareciam bem.

- "Algumas semanas. Quatro semanas, nove horas e vinte e dois minutos neste exato instante." – Milo riu de sua própria neurose. Contava os minutos, as horas, contava o tempo todo desde que Atena lhe dissera que Camus estava vivo, mas que ainda não despertara.

- "Os outros?" – Aquário tentou se levantar, mas ficou tonto e viu Milo se debruçar sobre ele todo cheio de cuidados. – "Ei, sou de gelo, não de vidro..."

- "Tempo demais deitado. Levará um tempo para deixar de ter tonturas. Apenas fique bem quieto." Milo suspirou. Seu Camus.

- "Estamos todos bem. Shura está bem." – Todos olharam para Saga que corou um pouco. – "Todos estamos bem. Frio aqui não?" – Continuou por fim com vontade de sumir por estar tão incapaz de esconder o que sentia.

Shaka deu um sorrisinho. Já tinha percebido, como sempre, que algo capaz de deixar Saga fora do prumo era o capricorniano. Não entendia de jeito nenhum como Saga pudera se apaixonar por Shura. Achava que não combinavam em nada, mas se Mu decidira enfim voltar a ceder aos encantos do taurino loiro e lindo, se ele também estava bem feliz com Aiolia, se Aiolos resolvera sair em uma missão longa após uma briga espetacular com Shura... Realmente. Quem era ele para achar estranho Saga e Shura? Só faltava saber se Shura aceitaria. Saga ainda não devia saber do rompimento de Aiolos e Shura. Hum...

- "Sim, estamos. Está melhor Camus? Alguma providência imediata que Milo ainda não tenha tomado? O que duvido..." – Shura se demorara um tanto mais, pois ao sentir o cosmo de Milo se erguer analisara rapidamente a situação e percebera Saga e Shaka indo em direção ao templo de Aquário. Se Virgem e Gêmeos não pudessem controlar qualquer problema aí sim talvez ele fosse necessário. Analítico e reservado como sempre, o espanhol envergava uma roupa clássica, como de hábito. Calças pretas retas e camisa pólo cinza.

- "Estou bem. Quanto ao resto, não sei, realmente. Milo?"

- "Tudo sob controle meu caro espanhol. Saga acabou de falar em você." – Um sorriso curioso no rosto. Viu o geminiano olhá-lo um tanto indignado. Ah, então o espanhol ainda não sabia?

- "Boa tarde, Saga. Se não sou necessário voltarei a meus afazeres. Com licença."

Saga não conseguiu responder. Viu Shura passar por ele e acenar com a cabeça, incólume. Era um tanto reservado sim. E lindo. Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- "Ele me odeia. Por causa de Aiolos, por causa do Satã Imperial, por causa de tanta coisa." – E resolveu dizer algo que talvez não tivesse coragem antes. O que mais tinha a perder? Sentia-se perdido.

- "Aiolos levou um fora estratosférico dele, sabia?" – Shaka comentou com um breve sorriso. – "Algo sobre o sagitariano querer arrastar Shura em viagens intermináveis pelo planeta e Shura preferir uma vida normal por aqui. Sagitarianos são agitados demais, não acha, Saga?"

- "Como?" – Saga não sabia e ele sempre prestava tanta atenção em Shura. – "Quando foi isso? Viagens? O Aiolos é doido? Shura não gosta de ficar mudando o tempo todo, ele prefere literatura, um bom vinho, uma casa bem construída e firme e... Er..." – E agora era o entendido em Shura. Viu diversos sorrisos se abrirem e suspirou novamente. E agora? Estivera ao longe vendo Aiolos se declarar novamente a Shura e ser recebido pelo espanhol de braços abertos, mas não sabia que tinham brigado.

- "Faz duas semanas, Saga. Não percebeu que Aiolos viajou há dez dias numa missão de mais de um ano? Nem parece que você gosta tanto de Shura... Ou não gosta e estou enganado?" – Shaka sorriu ao ver Aiolia entrar na casa e abraçá-lo ternamente.

- "Oi, bichano. Notícias do seu irmão?" - Preferia que Aiolia fosse menos meloso, mas fazer o que? O leonino realmente parecia um apaixonado felino de vez em quando.

- "Olá a todos. Poxa Camus, nem bem reviveu e já está congelando a gente? CREDO! Mesmo assim, é bom vê-lo desperto. Não agüentava mais Milo feito um general de esquadra vigiando até quantas horas você ficava em cada posição na cama." – Aiolia sorriu abertamente e deu um selinho em Shaka. – "Não Shaka, Aiolos é aventureiro por natureza. Cá para nós creio que será melhor para ele ficar longe de Shura. Aquele sujeito é muito vetusto, Zeus me livre. Não sei o que meu irmão viu naquele homem."

Saga sorriu brevemente. Ele sabia o que Aiolos tinha visto. Ou talvez não. O fato é que via muita coisa em Shura.

- "Aiolia, reclame com o Milo, eu ainda não estou em condições de congelar muita coisa. Essa temperatura é coisa dele. Para mim, está confortável." – Camus observava Saga e começava a ter algumas idéias.

- "Camus, nem quero que congele nada, prefiro que aqueça." – Milo sorriu e reparou para onde o namorado olhava. Hum, sim, Saga estava estranho. Aliás, andava muito estranho.

- "MILO! Acabei de acordar, por Atena. Calor demais é prejudicial à saúde."

- "Camus, o calor que eu mais aprecio é aquele que só faz bem à saúde." – Passou um dedo pelos lábios do namorado fazendo-o corar um pouco.

Aquário fez sua melhor cara de indiferente, mas sentiu o calor dos dedos de Milo e pensou que estava mesmo com saudades. Olhou de um jeito frio, mas intenso. Saga percebeu.

- "Ei, se forem começar a se agarrar dêem um tempo para a gente ir embora que eu ando meio solitário e não quero saber dessas cenas não... Bem, é hora de ir mesmo, bem vindo de volta, aquariano. Mantenha-se mais quente agora ok?" – Saga virou-se com um sorriso aflorando nos lábios. Shaka lhe dera uma boa notícia, mas... Será que Shura aceitaria ao menos falar com ele?

- "Aiolos terminou tudo com ele, viu Saga?" – Aiolia sorria abertamente, Shaka já lhe tinha dito algumas coisas e ele sinceramente preferia que Aiolos encontrasse alguém mais divertido e alegre. Shura era um problema e tanto. Sério demais, indecifrável demais. E tinha ainda os boatos de seu breve e confuso romance com Afrodite de Peixes, antes que Máscara da Morte resolvesse por fim tomar conta do pisciano. Pelo que sabia, Peixes havia descartado Shura que somente após isso decidira por aceitar Aiolos. Quanta confusão. Shura era assim tão maravilhoso? Não via nada demais no espanhol. Achava-o um chato, isso sim.

- "Ele quem?" – Saga fez cara de indiferente e viu um sorriso ainda maior no rosto de Aiolia.

- "Um pato, uma samambaia, uma cabra. Será cabrito? Que acha, Saga?" – Aiolia ria e ria.

- "Com o Shura, oras. Saga, você por acaso estava pensando em outra pessoa?" – Shaka olhou o geminiano com um ar de quem fala com uma criança peralta.

- "E o que tenho com isso?" – Saga tentou tirar o tom de alegria em sua voz, mas não conseguiu. Desceu devagar as escadas e parou na porta da décima casa. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Só não sabia o que...

- "Nós também já vamos NÃO É AIOLIA?" – Shaka começou a arrastar o namorado de lá o mais rápido que podia, percebera uma certa oscilação sensual no cosmo de Milo e, sinceramente, achava que era melhor saírem de lá antes que o escorpiano os ferroasse.

- "Sim meu Buda gostoso, Tenho algumas posições meditativas novas para você testar."

- "Aiolia, por favor, nem anoiteceu ainda." – Shaka tentou ficar sério, mas sorriu ao sentir uma mão muito quente lhe acariciar as costas por cima da túnica. Ah, gatinho...

- "E desde quando é preciso estar de noite para se meditar? Ou não é de meditação que falam? Hum... Acho que vou meditar com Camus. Tchau gente, foi um prazer vê-los, adeus, a porta é ali, até logo."

- "Credo, Milo, até parece que não me vê há séculos..." – Camus ficou mais vermelho enquanto observava Aiolia e Shaka se despedirem e irem indo embora.

- "Ver eu vejo, mas estou doido para fazer outra coisa." – Andou até a porta, trancando-a, e voltou para a cama, olhando amorosamente para Camus. – "Você ainda está um pouco fraco e obviamente que não vou te atacar para fazermos amor, mas um beijo será que eu mereço?"

Camus nada disse, fitou-o com os olhos um tanto úmidos. Amava Milo no mais profundo de sua alma. Devia ter sido difícil. Seria tormentoso para ele, Camus, ficar em vigília por um Milo desfalecido. Piscou algumas vezes e deu o sorriso que dava quase que exclusivamente apenas para Milo, ergueu os braços chamando-o.

Milo não se fez de rogado e se enroscou com cuidado no corpo forte do outro. Ainda era forte. Um tanto mais magro pela alimentação por sonda, mas ele logo ficaria bom. Sentiu o aperto do abraço e sentiu algo úmido. Ergueu-se um pouco, surpreso.

- "Está chorando? Mas... Mas... Camus..." – Encarou-o um instante, vendo as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto perfeito e sentiu um calor maravilhoso de amor e paixão no peito, aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus, devagar, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas. Sentiu os dedos macios de Camus escorregarem nas suas costas, subindo por baixo da camisa, acariciando-o lentamente, sentiu a língua de Camus enovelar-se na sua e sentiu o coração de seu amado vibrar perto do seu corpo. Envolveu-se no beijo e suspirou. O gosto quente e convidativo daquela boca, os toques dos dedos frios mas afetuosos, a saudade que sentia. Foi perdendo o fôlego com o beijo profundo. Camus o beijava com amor, com entrega e logo Milo se viu gemendo baixo na boca do outro. Suas próprias mãos traçando carinhos no peito alvo. Achou melhor parar.

- "Amor, melhor não. Eu estou sem você há muito tempo, eu sinto muita vontade de te amar e eu não quero te machucar."

- "Me leve para tomar banho. Na banheira. A água pode ser um pouco mais morna." – O francês sorriu um pouco. Sentia falta dele também.

- "Mas você sempre gostou de água gelada! Ah, deixa para lá, está me pedindo para te dar banho, tocar esse corpo que tanto adoro com carinho e estou hesitando? Quem precisa de médico sou eu..." – Sorriu novamente e foi arrumar o banho.

Continua...

* * *

Nota da Autora: Eu disse que ando surtada, não disse? Pois é... Nova fanfic, nem bem acabei Paçoca e Pudim e lá vou eu. Não sossego, não tem jeito. Essa é uma fanfic feita de cenas do renascimento dos Cavaleiros, histórias de cada casalzinho. Não sei quantos casais vou colocar, nem quantos capítulos vou conseguir fazer, mas era uma idéia antiga e eu não sosseguei até escrever. Espero que curtam e, comentem se acharem que eu mereço. Beijos e Feliz Dia dos Pais para todos os papis! Beijos da Shi.


End file.
